Various convenience functions are frequently provided to a medical bed for a patient, an old person and the like, whose behavior is inconvenient. That is, because the patient, the old person and the like are difficult to move their body, the medical bed provides convenience functions for assisting behavior of a user.
Among such convenience functions, a function of lifting up a portion of a body of the user temporarily or for a long time in various situations in which clothes of the patient and the old person are replaced or urine and excrement of the patient and the old person are processed is required.
In the related art, to allow a carer or a protector to replace clothes of a person to be cared or a person to be protected, a body of the person to be cared or the person to be protected is lifted up by the carer or the protector himself/herself, and the clothes are then replaced. In this process, there is a problem in that a very large effort is consumed.
In particular, when strength of the carer or the protector is weak, this operation is almost important, and accordingly, it is necessary to rotate the body of the person to be cared or the person to be protected leftward/rightward. In this process, there is a problem in that a case where the body of the person to be cared or the person to be protected is damaged sometimes occurs or it is difficult to perform a smooth goal operation.
To solve such a problem, although a lifting device for lifting up a body of the person to be cared or the person to be protected using separate power is developed, the conventional lifting device has problems in that because a volume thereof is large, use is inconvenient and it is difficult to use the lifting device in a narrow space. Further, because such a lifting device necessarily consumes additional electric power or energy, efficiency thereof greatly deteriorates.
Thus, a method for solving the above problems is required.